helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ukiyo Eiko
|birthplace = Wakayama, Japan |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Dancer, Model |active = 2012-Present ( years) |agency = Talent Co. (2012-2014) UP FRONT PROMOTION (2014-Present) |label = UP FRONT Works (2014-2015) BH Records (2015-Present) |group = JUNON 9 |acts = IDOL♥SMASH, Hello!Project DIVAS., JUNON 9 }} Ukiyo Eiko (浮世栄子) is a Japanese idol signed to Hello! Project as a member of JUNON 9. She is a former member of the group, IDOL♥SMASH. History Early Life Ukiyo Eiko was born on January 18, 1999 in Wakayama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to joining Hello! Project, Ukiyo was a member of IDOL♥SMASH. She graduated in August 2014. 2014 Ukiyo auditioned for Hello Pro Girls Second Audition. She was a finalist, but failed to pass. On December 2, Ukiyo was added to Hello!Project DIVAS. 2015 On July 11, Ukiyo was chosen to become a member of JUNON 9. She graduated from the DIVAS. program the same day. Personal Life Family= Ukiyo has an older brother and a younger sister. |-|Education= When Ukiyo joined Hello!Project DIVAS., she was attending her first year of high school. As of April 2015, Ukiyo is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Sports= Ukiyo was on her middle school track team. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Makino Maria has acquired: *'Umemoto Marika:' Ukiyo gets along well with Gem$tones member Umemoto Marika. *'Kojima Hanayo:' Ukiyo also gets along well with Kagayaku☼Sunshine member Kojima Hanayo. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Ukiyo Eiko: *'Eikopon' (エイコポン): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello!Project DIVAS. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ukiyo Eiko (浮世栄子) *'Nicknames:' Eikopon (エイコポン) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Wakayama, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-12-02: DIVAS. Member **2015-07-11: JUNON 9 Member *'JUNON 9 Color: ' *'IDOL♥SMASH Color: ' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2014-2015) **JUNON 9 (2015-Present) *'Other Groups:' **IDOL♥SMASH (2012-2014) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty:' Dance *'Hobbies:' Collecting Hello Kitty merchandise *'Favorite Food' Oyakodon *'Favorite Flowers:' Carnations, Lilies *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Sports:' Track, Basketball *'Treasured Item:' Charm bracelet from her mother *'Favorite Songs:' Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe (Morning Musume '14), Wagamama ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Morning Musume), China Dolls (Happy Jikan), *'Favorite Hello! Project Group:' Happy Jikan *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Ono Sayuki, Ogawa Melody, Inaba Manaka Singles Participated In JUNON 9 *Jinsei MY WAY / Ninja Girl / DIAMOND (Debut) Trivia *She has been taking dance lessons since the age of two. *When asked what group she wanted to debut in, she said Intense♥. *She wants to be an idol people look up to. *She gets nervous before she performs on stage. *Her favorite emoticon is (^･ω･^=)~. *She wanted a pink member color. *She's known for having a cool aura, she states that in reality, she's not cool at all. *She liked Hello! Project since hearing Morning Musume's Shabondama. *She wants to try to sing a song in English. Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:IDOL♥SMASH Category:2014 Additions Category:2015 Debuts Category:January Births Category:Births in 1999 Category:JUNON 9 Category:.JUNON 9 Member Category:Red Member Color Category:Former idol members Category:Members from Wakayama Category:AB Blood Type Category:18th Generation DIVAS. Category:Graduated DIVAS.